


Trapeze

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CACWCD prompt 5: catch, F/M, nat and clint are experts at the trapeze, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers cacwcd, steve does trapeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn’t know if this was a good idea or not, but all he kept getting was “It’s gonna be fun.” CACWCD prompt 5: catch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapeze

** Trapeze **

**Okay, ya’ll don’t know how hard it was for me to come up with an idea for this prompt. I had too many ideas swimming through my head until I thought of a good one.**

**I tried to decide between an angsty one and a fluffy one, so I finally made my decision and went with a fluff filled one. Trust me, the angst one just made me cry and still does just thinking about it.**

**Summary:** _Steve didn’t know if this was a good idea or not, but all he kept getting was “It’s gonna be fun.”_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

_Prompt 5: catch_

Steve literally had no idea how he ended up in this situation, seriously like he had no idea how. Somehow it ended up losing a bet against Nat and wasn’t even told what her plan was if she won. Of course being a master spy didn’t mean she could kick his butt in whack-a-mole, and Steve was just shocked when she beat him. He was donning a pair of black sweats and a grey short sleeve shirt that showed his physique.

“You okay Cap,” looking up, he saw Clint handing above him, his feet hooked on a wooden handle attached to strong rope. “You look a bit-“

“Don’t you dare say it Clint.”

“ _Down_.”

Steve threw his hands up in the air or down in Clint’s case.

The archer just laughed, “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it,” swinging back and forth the trapeze, he spun in the air and landed perfectly on the soft mat. “So Nat brought you here to learn the trapeze huh?”

“Well she wasn’t clear on what her conditions was after she won in whack-a-mole. All she kept saying ‘it’s gonna be fun’ and I had no idea what she meant.”

Clint laughed again, “As to be expected from Nat, she always had fun doing trapeze and I guess she wanted to bring you in on the fun.”

The topic of their conversation ended up walking in the tent. She was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top.

“Hello boys,” she placed a small kiss on Steve’s cheek, “so Rogers, ready to learn trapeze?”

Steve looked up at the set and stiffened a bit, “I don’t know, I mean I don’t think I can.”

“Sure you can,” Clint wrapped his right arm around Steve’s shoulder, “I’ve seen guys big as you do trapeze, plus you got really good reflexes and have some pretty sweet parkour moves.”

“Parkour?” Steve looked at Nat.

She smiled back at him, “We’ll get to that someday. Come on Steve, it’s gonna be fun!” She began to walk towards one of the poles

“There’s that phrase again,” the super soldier muttered under his breath.

Clint laughed, “Yeah Steve, _it’s gonna be fuuuuunnnn_!!!” He wheezed as he felt the other blond elbow him in the gut.

Steve just slouched, “Let’s just get over this.”

Clint grabbed his arm. “Alright, first thing is we need to set the net.”

“Net?” Steve tilted his head.

“Since your new to the trapeze, we’ll need to set up a net as a safety precaution, just in case you fall.”

The super soldier raised a brow, “But I don’t bruise easily.”

“Yeah I know that, but Nat will kill me if something bad happened to you. You know how mother hen she gets with you.”

Both winced at the memory of Nat literally tying Steve to the hospital bed after he accidentally sprained his ankle, especially since the incident was something stupid he did with Clint and Bucky, said incident was teaching Steve how to skate without any padding or a helmet.

“Alright, let’s put up that net.”

After several a few minutes both blondes put up the net before Clint teaching Steve how to do trapeze.

“Basically, it’s all about trust in your partner, precision, and quick reflexes. Luckily for you, you and Nat have all three of those basis down, the only thing is the timing.”

“Timing?”

“What Clint means, that there will be a moment in which both of us have good momentum that I can fly off my swing and you’ll catch me, or if you want, you can get off your swing and I’ll catch you.”

“Um, can’t I watch you and Clint do this?”

“Alright, but you get one demonstration Rogers, and then it’s you and me.” She winked at her boyfriend.

Steve watched as the two began swinging back and forth, first hanging onto the ropes before performing all sort of tricks that amazed Steve. Then was the moment Clint had talked to him about, both hanging from their feet and swing back and forth. Just as Nat’s swing came towards Clint, she jumped off, hands launching her off the bar, spun a bit and then Clint caught her as his swing came forth after her launched. The super soldier clapped his hands after the amazing performance.

“That was amazing you guys!” Both agents bowed.

“Now it’s your turn big guy,” Clint slapped Steve’s back playfully.

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat as he began to climb onto the pole that Clint used and Nat did the same with hers. The super soldier used some of the chalk that on the stand so he could grip the bar. To be honest, Steve was nervous as fuck, he was afraid that he was going to drop Nat if he didn’t catch her.

“You okay there soldier?”

He was brought out of his thoughts, “Ye-yeah, I’m alright.”

Nat frowned, she was concerned that he might be recalling a memory before he froze. She knew that Steve was afraid that he wouldn’t catch her and she would end up falling.

“Steve, listen to the sound of my voice,” the leader of the Avengers looked at her, “I trust you to catch me. I know you’ll catch me, I trust you Steve.” He nodded in response, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

Both held onto the ropes and they both swung off their stands and their feet on the trapeze handle. Steve smiled as he watched Nat planking, her hands held the rope strongly, her feet going up and her head down. It looked like as if she was lying down while flying. She resumed her position on the bar and grinned at him.

Deciding to show off a bit, Steve decided to hang onto the ropes with one hand and posed as if he was leaping. Nat just laughed at his antic.

“Alright lovebirds, are you gonna do this or what?”

The red head just shook her head, “Come on soldier, we got a show to pull off.”

Steve nodded, he hung by his feet while Nat hung onto the bar with her hands. They began to swing back and forth until they reached the right momentum. Nat launched herself and spun, instantly Steve caught her, once she was in his arms, he kicked his feet off the bar and the two landed on the net. Both laughed as the bounced onto the net.

“Told you it was gonna be fun,” she beamed up at him.

Steve grinned, “Yeah, you were right, that was fun.”

Before they could kiss, Clint groaned.

“Aw come on guys, not on the net!”

** END **

**I initially was going to write about James climbing the monkey bars and he ended up getting stuck because he looked down, and Steve keeps telling him that he’ll catch him. But I ended up going with the whole trapeze act, because you know with Clint being part of the circus.**

**Yes I have a headcanon that Tony bought Clint a circus tent just for shits and giggles.**


End file.
